The secret song
by liketowrite
Summary: When an unexpected twist arises in casey and derek's lives, casey finds herself writing songs to express how she feels. but what happens when things become more serious? DASEY 333


**My first story... tell me what you think... honestly. I already have the second chapter. Thats when the Dasey really kicks into gear. But the chapter can still change depending on what people say. **

Chapter 1- you're soo dead

DER-EK! Casey screams as she stumbles upon derek's prank of the day. Derek sneaks up behind her. "So I see you found my little surprise" he smirks, knowing it's a job well done. "well, if by 'little surprise' you mean hacking into my computer, erasing my essay for history, and writing DEREK WAS HERE, then yes, I found your surprise. YOU ARE SOO DEAD!"...

_Downstairs:_

_ (… DER-EK!)_

"should we go up there and see what happen?" Nora asked, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with any morning drama. "I say we act oblivious and save ourselves the pain and suffering…" "Smart thinking."

_(...YOU ARE SOO DEAD!)_

George laughs. "You gotta love 'em" Nora rolls her eyes in agreement and chuckles.

"UCHHH!" Casey storms down the stairs soon followed by Derek. Derek heads straight for the fridge, grabs the milk carton and take several sips,then steals a few bites of Casey's cereal. "DER-EK!" "Derek! Apologize to your sister." He quickly apologizes before taking a last bite and heading out the door. "Mom," casey says, "I'm going out with Max tonight so I won't be here for dinner." "Okay, sweetie."

"Are you coming?" derek yells from inside the doorway. "Just give me a minute Derek!" "Just remember," Nora warned, "curfew is at eleven." "I kn-" "I'm leave without you…!" threatened Derek. "Gotta go" casey said as she quickly kissed her parents on the cheek and headed for the door.

Hanging on the bulletin board right outside of Paul's office was a bright orange flyer advertising "R U TALENTED" competition. Derek would've walked right passed the board like he did every other day, except the 518 bucks grand prize caught his attention…. But what talent does he have?… He could always burp onstage…. No, too gross. Or he could play ice hockey…. No, too icey. Or he could annoy Casey… No, t- wait, Casey! That's it! Last night he heard her singing a song she wrote, that's perfect. Just steal the song and take it for his own. One problem- he can't sing…. And Casey would never agree to sing the song in public… oh well, he'll figure that out when the time comes.

Casey walked into the building and stopped at paul's office to take a look at the bulletin. She saw several babysitting flyers and took the tabs. She could always used the extra money. Scrolling her eyes down the board, she saw dog washers needed, math tutor, alien expert, rat trainer... but then she found what she had been hoping for. The annual "R U TALENTED" competition. Months ago she had decided she was going to perform one of her dance routines, but now that she was thinking about it, maybe she was sing one of the songs she wrote. She thought about the song she wrote last night. it was about max and how she tried not to care but she felt like no matter was she did, it was never enough to make her the one. it was personal, totally rough, and something she never planned on singing in public. A kiss on her cheek brought her back to Earth. "Max!"

Derek looked over at April as the bell rang, or was it amy, wait, no... it was annie. either way, she was hott. he tapped her on the shoulder then took a deep breathe as he prepared his charm. "Umm, yes?" "well I just noticed how especially cute you're looking to day and was wondering what a beautiful girl like you was doing on a friday night." "Oh, well, um thanks..." she giggled. "If this is you asking me out, then yes." _Score!_

"umm, Casey. I can't going out tonight. sorry." "oh, it's ok.." she sighed. " yah, you see, my the team is having a party tonight, and everyone is, kinda... required to go... Max was searching for the right words "ohh, i can go." "NO, you can't" he said shortly. "sorry, I'm not allowed to bring anyone..." "ohh" casey said."maybe next time..." "yeah," max replied before he walked away. _If only he would notice me..._

Finding the song wasn't difficult, it was right under her pillow with her diary. The challenge was getting into her room since she was always in there. So of course he had to enlist his younger brother as the distraction. And he was perfect for the job. "Casey, can I talk to you, In my room?" Edwin questioned. "whatever it is, you can talk to me about it here, I'm really busy." "Well, uhh, I'm having a problem… it's about- um- girls…" "Oh, well in that case, my science homework can wait. Let's talk, I'm happy to help." only moments after Casey and Edwin left the room, Derek sped in. Taking a quick 180 of the room, he zoomed in on a white envelope in her pillowcase. And before you could say DER-EK, Derek had stole the song and replaced it with an empty white envelope.

When he got downstairs, he was greeted at the door by Sam. Derek, who hadn't noticed Sam walk in, was busying reading the song, and laughing. "Dude, whatcha reading?" Sam asked. "This song Casey wrote, it's so cliche, here look…" Derek read: "I want you to notice me, because underneath this ice my heart is pounding for you, and I don't know why-" DER-EK! Derek turned around to see Casey's back fleeing up the stairs for safety.


End file.
